


[Podfic of] Leverage Bookclub

by knight_tracer



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Text on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: Podfic of ladyragnell's ficlet on tumblr, from the prompt ' leverage team + a bookclub of some kind?'.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[Podfic of] Leverage Bookclub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leverage Bookclub](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/721133) by ladyragnell. 



> Title is mine.

Podfic Length: 09:32  
Download Links: [mp3](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Leverage!Book%20Club.mp3) | [m4b](https://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Leverage!Book%20Club.m4b)


End file.
